


Day 15: tied up ropes/gags "To Boldy Go pt 2: Enterprise, as in the star ship

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys having Sex, Bunker Sex, Destiel Smut Brigade, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Time, Leather, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Are Hard, castiel goes online shopping, castiel likes pink, rope play, star trek makes cas horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to be tied up and Castiel is happy to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15: tied up ropes/gags "To Boldy Go pt 2: Enterprise, as in the star ship

“I hope you like the toys I purchased, Dean.”

The hunter sat on his haunches, knees spread out, hands tied behind his back. His erection lay stiff and red, leaking pre-come against his stomach. A hot pink leather panel gag with studs covered Dean’s mouth and buckled at the back of his head. The black ropes around his wrists and ankles were made of silk, so as not to leave marks, as was the pink blindfold covering Dean’s eyes. Wagner’s Tristan and Isolde, Castiel’s favorite opera at the moment, played softly in the background.

When Dean whispered into the dark that he, _“wouldn’t mind being tied up,”_ if that was something Cas wanted to try, the angel had embarked on a week-long mission to research and express-order a myriad of items online in all his favorite colors. At first, Castiel did not understand how Dean might find pleasure in rope play. Didn’t he hate being tied up? _“Which happens quite a bit?”_ Castiel wanted to know. Research (starting with one awkward conversation with Sam that Castiel promised never to speak of again) had explained that, while submitting, Dean could receive not only sexual pleasure, but a release of day-to-day stresses, something the hunter sorely needed. And, Dean didn’t hesitate to remind Cas on a regular basis, the angel did enjoy bossing him around.

“I’ve thought about this quite a bit in the last few days,” murmured the angel as he circled the bed, taking in the scene. He leaned in and whispered,“I masturbated six times so far this week. I think you’ve created a monster.” Castiel stood over his lover, admiring the man’s control. He wondered if Dean had secretly taken up yoga, at Sam’s suggestion. He seemed focused. While his thighs quivered (Castiel could see sweat rolling down Dean’s legs onto the sheets that he wanted to lick off) Dean had been very compliant when Cas tied him up.

“I’m going to remove the leather gag but you can’t speak. If you understand and comply, nod your head.”

Dean moaned in reply and Castiel frowned.

“Follow directions or you will be punished.” Dean’s eyes flickered, but he nodded. Castiel smirked and grazed his thumb across Dean’s jaw and lips. He stuck his digit into Dean’s mouth and felt the hot tongue lap against his skin. It sent a bolt of arousal through Castiel’s body. Steady hands moved to unbuckle the panel from the back of Dean’s head and pulled him into a kiss, sloppy and hot. Spit and sweat pooled above Dean’s top lip and on his chin where Cas swiped at it with his fingers.

“We are meant to have a safe word.” He paused and looked around the room, eyes settling on a DVD case.

“Our safe word will be “Enterprise”, as in the star ship...”

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes but Castiel shook his head.

“No. You must verbally acknowledge that you understand by saying “yes”.”

Dean looked up. Even though his hair was mussed and lips pink from nipping and biting, Castiel straightened his spine and composed his voice with no trouble at all.

“You must say it out loud.”

Castiel’s mouth twitched but he did not smile.

“Yes.” The word was no more than a whisper, but it was all Castiel needed. He peeled off the Led Zeppelin shirt he had stolen from Dean’s dresser and shucked off the boxers Dean had bought him at Wal-Mart.

Castiel wanted to be naked for Dean.

“Lay down on your stomach and stretch out your legs.”

Dean moved to obey, his eyes dark with desire. Using a soldier’s deft hands, Castiel un-tied Dean’s ankles and spread them apart, baring to the air his pink, quivering hole. In the dim candlelight, Castiel could see Dean’s fingers laced tight together behind his back, wrists bound with firm, familiar knots, while his cock lay dripping against the sheets.  

Castiel hummed his satisfaction as he dipped a finger in the jar of nearby lubricant and trailed a wet finger down the cleft of Dean’s ass.

“You are so good at following orders. To see you tied up underneath me, waiting to get fucked.” Castiel pronounced the last word with satisfaction as he wiggled his finger deeper into Dean’s puckered rim, past the knuckle and watched in fascination as Dean opened up for him.

“I didn’t think I could love you more.”

Castiel bent over and gently bite Dean’s bare ass cheek as he moved his finger upwards to gently tickle Dean’s prostate. The hunter tightened around Castiel’s finger but soon adapted to the intrusion, rocking gently against the hands on his body. Castiel slipped in a second finger and began to scissor Dean’s opening, thrusting in and out agonizingly slow.

“Do you think you can come like this? With only my fingers inside of you?” His voice was husky as he watched Dean strain, sweat beading down and around his ropes at his wrists.

“You’re so beautiful, Dean. Perfect. Move for me. I want to watch you fall apart.”

Dean began grinding his hips back into Castiel’s hand. With each thrust, Castiel grazed Dean’s prostate. Castiel added a third finger and plunged down to his knuckles. He felt Dean stiffen and the muscles contract as Dean began to tremble beneath him. Cas thrummed gently inside of him until Dean was coming wordlessly, hips stuttering as he fucked into the sheets underneath him. Soothing words and caresses brought Dean to completion as Castiel slowly removed his fingers and began working out the knots at Dean’s wrist. He grabbed the blindfold and tossed it onto the floor. Then he looked at Dean, wrinkles gathering around his eyes as he worked to maintain his most serious face.

“”Would you say you _boldy came_ , Dean?”

Dean shook his head. “Shut up.”

Castiel burst out laughing and plopped down onto the pillows behind him.

“My turn.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get some Star Trek references in there. #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked the work. 
> 
> Meet me over on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/collectivadiva) or on [Tumblr](http://whothehellisdiva.tumblr.com) for more of the same.


End file.
